Erza's Life-Then to Now
by The Pokester
Summary: -First. Fanfic. Ever- Erza, born in 1992, her story. Her past to her present. How she lives, how she conquers, and how she loves. *Grayza, Nalu, Lyvia, Miraxus, few others and a teeny, tiny, bit of Jerza*
1. 3-5 years old: Prolouge

Erza Scarlet, in the year 1992, was born. She is currently 21 years old.

3-5 years old

Her mother and father adored her, with smooth, shiny, scarlet hair and round brown eyes, she was definitely the center of attention. Not only was her appearance lovely, her heart was too. She was gifted, great at everything, and even though the term doesn't really exist, she was what you called _"perfect". _I guess genes are passed down in her family. Her mother was a singer, a angelic voice, and blond curls to match it. But her hazel eyes are what grasps everybody's attention. Her father was an artist, a famous one at that, not only could he paint, he produced songs as well, he written most songs for Erza's mother, let's just say, that was how they met. He had rich blond-brown curls and a tanned face. His emerald eyes sparkled day and night. Her mother was named Magaret, her father, Devon.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but it's my first fanfic ever! Just so you know guys, romance arrives at 10 years old, kay? (Not that romantic, I mean, the sparks fly part.) Thanks for reading! Reviews? **


	2. Elementary School: Grade 1

**Bella-romeo: Thanks! I'll try to update more!**

**Girl with Life Full of Anime: Don't worry, this chapter is gonna be pretty long. ;)**

* * *

It was the day! The trees were red, orange, brown and yellow! The sing-song birds were even happier then usual, and little Erza Scarlet was walking to school with her mom.

"Will it be scary mom?"

"Of course not sweetie! You'll have the time of your life!"

If only Erza felt that way.

They were heading towards Fairy Tail, the elite school for kids through grade 1-12. The building was big and brown and it looked cheerful even with some of the rusted parts of the wall. Margaret lead Erza in, rows and rows of green lockers greeted them and the fall wind stopped blowing. They were inside the school and it was big.

Margaret searched for room number "300", for that was the room Erza will be staying in for the rest of the school year.

"Ah hah! Found it!"

The teacher greeted them inside and the parents of the other kids turned their heads and gaped.

"Is that... Margaret Scarlet? Famous singer and married to Devon Scarlet the painter and producer?"

The other quite "well-to-do" parents just smiled and talked to Erza's mother like they were best buddies.

It was time to go for the parents, they all waved good-bye and the teacher left the room to escort them out.

That was when the ruckus began.

"HEY DROOPY EYES, YOUR CLOTHES AIN'T THERE NO MORE!"

"WHY, WHAT DID YA CALL ME PINKY?"

"DROOPY EYES, DROOPY EYES!"

"OH, PREPARE TO DIE PINK-HAIRED FREAK!"

Even when she was small Erza had the look of determination and fists that can really punch. So, of course. She did her best to stop the fight like her mother would do when her father was acting silly.

She would pinch his ears.

"OWWWWWW-WW!"

In unison, the boys yelled and the rest of the class looked in excitement, as they never saw something like this before. The language was quite dirty for first graders, if you ask me.

"Don't ever act so annoying and loud and rude in front of me again."

All this, they received with the most menacing glare Erza could muster, and it was scarryyyyy.

"Aye Mam!"

"Natsu and I are best buddies, are-aren't we Na-Natsu?"

"Y-yep!"

Erza smiled and for that moment, both Gray and Natsu forgot their pain and smiled back, for Gray, it was more of a smirk.

But, in the end, both of them still think of her as the Red Devil.

* * *

**A/N: My hands hurt now... but I think Gray and Natsu got what they deserved, and yes, the teacher likes to take time in escorting the parents and seems to be clueless to what's happening in the classroom. Til next time, or the next chapter! I love to hear your opinions so please share your thoughts in the reviews. Thanks!**

**-Pokester**


	3. Elementary School: Grade 2

**Bella-romeo: Thank you, and for the age thingy, where I live, it's five to six years old. I think... O.0**

**Girl with Life full of Anime: They were very naughty yes, xD and thank you very much.**

**This is probably gonna be short, as I, right now, am lazy. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or else there would be thousands of grayza scenes already. **

* * *

Grade 2. Wow.

"They grow up so fast!" -sob- And Margaret continues to wave her handkerchief around sobbing and sniffing.

"Now, now Margaret, they're still kids, they haven't grown completely yet."

The morning conversation when Erza was just ready to set sail and head to school. A French toast in her mouth and a juice box in her hand.

Ahh. Second grade. Where they learn about triangles and words and other second grader stuff. To be honest, I don't remember. At all.

Erza, had her scarlet hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing an outfit, her mother bought her. A blue skirt, knee high boots and a white blouse. The older you get, the prettier you'll be was what her mother had said when giving it to her.

"Hey Erza!"

"Oh hey Levy!"

Erza's best friend, Levy McGarden was standing on the side of the street, she waved.

**A/N: Do remember, Lucy hasn't arrived yet.**

"Wow, second grade already."

"I wonder what teacher is gonna be teaching us now!"

Now if your wondering why second graders are walking by themselves to school. It's just a block away, and it's a very well to do neighbourhood.

MiraJane greeted them in the hallways. And she opened her locker to reveal tons of pens neatly lined up in a row, all colors from tint white to deep black.

"Wow, Mira! That's a lot of pens!"

"I know! My dad said for every good deed I do right, he'll give me a new pen!"

Erza eyed one pen, the color of scarlet, same as her hair. She wanted it, but it was Mira's, she couldn't have it. Mira noticed and smiled.

"The scarlet one sure is pretty, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"It's the same color as your hair, you want it?"

"What? Really? I can have it?"

"Of course, you match it perfectly!"

After that, Erza couldn't stop smiling, a pen of her own, and a pretty color it was! The smile disappeared when she entered the classroom.

Natsu and Gray were at it again, and it was even worse then grade one! Rude comments were flashed at each other and they produced a deep dark blue aura.

Not as dark as Erza's though. She learned a new trick in self defence. A slap. So she did it. And both of the boys were on the floor with red hand marks on their cheeks, and their faces in defeat.

Erza was gonna love this year, the teacher was called Mrs. Pen. And Erza found this teacher highly interesting! Why not? Mrs. Pen knew everything from air to roasted sandwiches with mustard. And that's a lottttt of information.

The classroom walls were painted blue, a light shade of blue, dark but cheerful. She pronounced this year her favorite year. But she didn't know what was yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: Stories past by so quickly... Schools starting and this might be my last chapter of a long time, don't worry, I'll be back at writing when I get free time. Lucy arrives in fifth grade followed by Juvia in seventh. And Erza starts reading dirty in grade eight c;**

**Reviews are kindly accepted, I respond to each and every one. Thanks for reading! **

**-Pokester **


	4. Elementary School: Grade 3

**Grade 3~Age 7-8**

**bella-romeo: yeah, I thought so, :P and a very nice person suggested something very nice. (it's the ages in bold thingy up there c:)**

**Girl with Life Full of Anime: Don't worryyyyy. I'm slowing down on the story since somethings standing in my way... -cough- school -cough-**

**TheShipWierdo: OMG. i lovvveee your stories, you probably might remember me, Pokie, the guest who loved your stories c; Anyway, thanks for the advice and I am using it right now, seeeee? **

**Ok, on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy tail and blah, blah, blah. **

* * *

Grade 3. Wooooo!

Ok, this year, everything's gonna be a bit... "tipsy." As in different, weirder and more exotic.

Erza Scarlet, the girl with red hair, has officially, gotten a title.

Titania Red.

Gray came up with Titania, and of course, Natsu, the state-the-obvious kid, added Red. It was really catchy and soon, every kid in the school, not just the third graders, began calling her that. Cause she was tough, but, you could even be the few who got to know her softer side. The side where she's kinder, nicer and sweeter.

Levy was one of her best friends, she was a major bookworm and they always sat next to each other in class. It was all different now.

The teacher selected the seats and she was stuck right next to Gray, on the right, and Natsu, on the left. Some girls would've died for those seats, Sherry, of course, was one, and her huge "love" eyes turned into flames as soon she saw the seating chart. Before Sherry had a crush on Lyon (he wasn't even here) she had a major crush on Gray. It wasn't like Erza liked the seating arrangements either.

This class was covered in red wallpaper, decorated with little blue flowers on the wallpaper. It reminded her of somebody that she used to know. **Gotyte fans anyone?** A blue haired, red tattooed boy. Her friend from 2 years old. She never saw him again when he left that preschool Erza was at.

The teacher was called Mr. Li. He used to be a scientist, and he knew a lot of funny things and told the class a lot of stories. Sure, she was sitting next to 2 bimbos, but at least she had an interesting teacher.

She took out her scarlet pen which she got from Mira, her green bejeweled notebook (which she got from her dad for her 6 year old birthday) and scrawled out the following words, "Titania Red~Erza Scarlet"

She looked up and smiled. Gray caught that smile and stared at her, like that smile was rarest thing he ever seen. Which, truth to be told, it kinda was, unless you were one of her close friends. Of course, right now, Gray wasn't in that level... Yet.

Natsu was just sitting there, clueless, with the "Wtf-did-I-miss?" face written all over his face. Erza saw, and she just sat there, turned her head towards Natsu and said, "Nothing. Just nothing." And she returned to drawing doodles of swords and all that other stuff in her notebook.

Cana, the class fortune teller, pointed her cards at Gray and Erza and flipped them over, "Rivalry that will soon turn into a blossoming romance." Cana gaped and then smirked, she can't wait to use this against Gray. What about Erza? No way. She doesn't want to end up like last time. She shivered. Last time...

"Cana Alberona! Are you playing with your cards again?"

"No, sir! I just was checking my fortune."

"Oh, well, what's my fortune today, Mrs. Alberona?"

This is gonna be a long day, Cana sighed and flipped over her cards to reveal the teachers fortune.

* * *

**Woo! Chapter 4 is done! Uh huh! -snoopy happy dance- Thank you for the lovely reviews, they were really helpful and it was nice to know what you guys were thinking. Now I'm gonna try to get this on some sort of community. Any recommendations? Oh well. Thanks for next and let's wait for next time (;**

**P.S What do you think the next chapter should be like? No romance, I'm saving that for Grade 5. (10-11)**

**Til next time, peace.**

**-The Pokester ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ**


	5. Elementary School: Grade 4

**Grade 4~ 8-9**

**TheShipWeirdo: you recognized me! Yay! C: And thank you, thank you. **

**bella-romeo: Quick. Pshhh. Its gonna be way slower next time. Joking, I'll try my best to be quick about it and thanks.**

**Girl with Life full of Anime: Whats a non-cliffhanger? And sure, I'll try to make them longer x)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Or else... ;)**

* * *

Everything was normal to Erza now, it was a routine, greet Levy, walk together, meet Mira at lobby, talk, get ready, class time. Everyday. For the rest of school until university. Time sure pasts fast. That reminds her, she can't forget her new watch that her mom and dad got her.

It was hazel and speckled with tiny black polka dots. She loved it.

Earlier~

Margaret knew how organized Erza was, but this! Whew. She felt she wasn't a normal mother since she never really cleaned anything other than the dishes. She was standing at the doorway of Erza's room with a broom and vacuum cleaner only to be met with disappointment. Typical. Devon said that the job was easier with Erza so organized. That she needn't worry about cleaning.

At least she got to arrange Erza's outfit.

It was a red blouse and blue jeans with sneakers. Set off with the watch and a white ribbon in her hair. Margaret loved the blouse so much, she even wanted one in her own size. But it was a kid store.

And Margaret wasn't a kid.

* * *

Gray ate his delicious breakfast, which Ur, his mom had made. Bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. And he washed it all down with a cup of orange juice. Yum. Then, Ur plopped a bowl of blueberries in front of him. He loved blueberries. It was his favorite fruit. And he loved september because that's when the blueberries are the most popular and tastiest.

Ur always made sure to buy at least 50 pounds of either frozen or ripe blueberries.

But Ur noticed something. Something. Familiar.

"Gray, where's your shirt?"

Gray looked down. And saw that he only wore his boxers and socks. He gaped.

"I-I... Don't know mom."

Ur sighed and realized he got her bad habit. She face palmed.

"You got the stripping habit, Gray."

"What."

"Just be careful and make sure you keep care of the stuff you wear."

"Easy peasy lemon squeazy."

And Gray was sent back to his room to put on some clothes. Bummer.

What he doesn't know is, he'll have this habit throughout his life. Unless he can fix it.

* * *

Natsu had just ate a bowl of five spicy jalapeños and Igneel, his dad just gave him the "that-is-wierd-but-its-totally-awesome" face. Natsu coughed and then sputtered out a few "flames".

"WOAH DAD! DID YA SEE THAT?"

"Yep, I did son."

Natsu grinned and stuck his tongue out to cool down the heat in his mouth.

"Dwaf?"

"Yeah?"

"Fwen I frow gup, I wanna fe just flike you!"

Igneel chuckled and then threw his head back and laughed. He rubbed Natsu's hair and said, "Sure son, whatever you say."

Igneel was a boxer, a dangerous job but all he said was,

"Someones gotta do it, why not me?"

Igneel had already retired from that job, now he's just a salesmen at Koko Sale.

* * *

The three entered the classroom, looking around and they sat at their assigned seats. Erza again, was seated next to Gray and Natsu. And Sherry, just fumed.

The classroom, was a classic polka dot design, purple and white, it was very relaxing. And their teacher was also very relaxing. Her name is Mrs. Dot. She was an artist and loved to express words and stories and everyone loved her. Especially Erza and Levy. They asked her questions about this and that and Mrs. Dot would reply to all questions.

She was an old lady. But she was a nice old lady. Not like some of the old hags down the street yelling at whatever you did.

* * *

Lisanna sat behind Natsu and gazed at him, why couldn't she sit next to Natsu? Why oh why? She wanted to so much!

When they were small, they promised to marry, did he forget already? Lisanna sighed and looked to her right. Sherry. Her pink hair was a mess and it looked like she was strangling it the moment she came in. Then she narrowed her eyes, she was looking at Gray and then back to Erza. Love then hate. Lisanna never saw someone change their emotions so fast. Never. Other than Elfman. The man.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done! Yay! Okay. Bye.**


	6. Elementary School: Grade 5

**Grade 5~9-10**

**bella-romeo: Thank you, thank you. I will take all the time I need. ;)**

**TheShipWeirdo: Right you are! Now sit back and relax. (Also, scroll down and read)**

**my music is anime: Don't know what you mean by that, (hopefully it's a compliment ;o) and thanks.**

**Girl with Life full of Anime: Soooo, it's a cliff-hanger that's not a cliff-hanger? o.0 Lol. Calm down. This a grayza fanfiction, we don't want any sherry x gray here. Lyon's coming in Grade 6... or 8... for Juvia. Of course.**

**lalapie203: Yep. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The cold fall wind blew her scarlet hair all over her face. It was quite hard to walk.

"Erza-chan! Can you see me?"

"What? I... don't think... I do... KYAAAA!"

The strong wind flipped Erza over and surprisingly (TOTALLY NOT) Gray catched her. Gray had on a face of concern, and after Erza realized they were a tiny bit too close, she pulled away.

"Th-thanks." Her hair camouflaged into her face. She looked down. She didn't want to look weird in front of... _Gray._

"No probs." Gray shrugged. His hands were in his pockets and he quickly took one hand out to hold one strap of his backpack. He looked at Erza and noticed, _just_ noticed, how pretty she was.

WAIT. PRETTY? DID GRAY JUST THOUGHT SHE WAS PRETTY? OH GOD. THIS WAS THE GIRL THAT KICKED THEIR ASSES EVERY SINGLE DAY. He blushed, looked down. And said, "Well, see you at school."

Erza looked up and made eye contact with Gray, who just nodded quickly and scurried away to Loke, who was waiting... and watching the whole thing with a smirk.

"Erza! You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing, let's go."

Levy quickly nodded and they went across the streets to the school. Mira saw them and waved them over. Lisanna was with them, and she was furrowing her brows the whole time.

"Hey Mira! Hey Lisanna! Wait. Lisanna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Erza. It's just, I have a bad feeling for today..."

And fate, just in time, walked in Lucy Heartfilia, who had her hair in a high ponytail, and was wearing a pink shirt and a white skirt. She smiled, and then blushed, noticing that this was not the classroom, it was the hallway. Erza, being elected into student council every single year, made her way over to Lucy.

"Hi! Name's Erza Scarlet, you are...?"

"H-hi. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

They chatted and everyone who passed them knew, they were going to be best friends. Cana was chatting with Mira and when Erza passed them, she coughed. Loudly.

''Huh? Oh sorry!" But Erza nudged Cana after saying that, Cana, being Cana, just. Smirked.

"These are my friends, Levy, Mira, Cana and Lisanna."

''Hi! I'm Lucy!"

Lucy's smile seemed to caught on to the boys because Natsu, had his eyes on her. He yawned first, then realized there was a girl he didn't recognize. He gesture to the guys and Loke, the matchmaker and the guy who had love advice for everybody, led the way. But, Loke, being the dang flirt he was, just couldn't resist his habit.

''Why hello there, -wink- I'm Loke."

Gray sputtered out bits of water from the water bottle he was drinking from and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He just rolled his eyes bafter he realized the "situation". Natsu, on the other hand was just smiling his layed-back toothy grin. Lisanna noticed how he was fidgeting with his hands and feet. She narrowed her eyes, she was NOT going to lose Natsu to Lucy.

Lucy blushed madly and Erza, just rolled her eyes and said, "Loke, stop hitting on the poor girl."

Loke then stopped, and looked at Erza. Who was equally beautiful as Lucy, he smiled.

"Why, hello there Erza. I was just talking to your friend here, but, if you want, I'll give up some of my time for you." -wink-

Erza chose this time to ignore him and quickly looked at her watch, 8:25, time for class, don't wanna be late!

"No thanks Loke, class, gotta run!"

Erza took this as a good time to pull Lucy out of this mess and the rest of the gang followed.

Loke looked to where they disappeared to and smiled to the guys. He tugged them along and soon, they were playing "The race to class".

* * *

Erza sat in her seat, and she smiled, Lucy was right beside her. Lucy smiled back. Lisanna glowered and muttered some words under her breath, and as usual, Cana and Mira gave a devious smile at each other while reading the yearbook with red markbooks and valentines stamps. Levy was waaaayyy to engrossed in her book, titled "Pie" by Sarah Weeks. **A/N: Which is a reallly good book, i must say. **

Sherry sat off in another corner with Ultear, who looked grossed out. Who wouldn't be? Since Sherry was talking on and on about Gray and was really freaking the hell out of her black-haired friend.

Ultear looked at Erza, and sighed. How she wished to get into Erza's friend circles, she seemed so layed-back and so popular, and well, she probably NEVER talks about boys. She heard the conversation between Loke and Erza, and Erza seems to be pretty confident in what she does. Who was she kidding? Of course she would be confident! She's been in the student council for 5 straight years.

Sherry kept rambling and rambling about Gray, but slowed down when she saw that she no longer had Ultear's attention. She followed her black-haired friend's gaze and saw, it was pointed, at Erza. Sherry wanted to scream! How dare she! That red-headed freak took away the attention of everyone she could actually talk to! And she just couldn't understand, when Erza talks with her friends, sometimes, actually, every minute, Gray and the boys would cut in. Erza would say something and Gray would laugh. Or smirk. Either way, the popular, layed-back, Erza Scarlet is going to rot in hell!

* * *

Gray really never payed much attention to Erza, but this year, he found out she's really funny, smart, nice and totally could kick ass. (Like she did with him and Natsu.) He looked at her and she noticed and she smiled back.

Gray's heart fluttered, he had a sick, but really sweet feeling in the pit of his stomach, and his heart was beating so fast it would've probably had beat the record of the fastest runner ever. Did he... no... he couldn't.

Nope, it was unmistakable. Gray Fullbuster, had developed a crush for none other, Erza Scarlet.

* * *

Sherry was an expert in love, with both parents working in the matchmaking system, she was an expert at it. She highly did not like the idea of Cana's and Mira's way of matchmaking, since, Sherry thought it was ridiculous. And they paired Gray up with Erza! Erza! Who in their right minds would do that?! Now, Gray smiled at Erza and the nerve, Erza actually smiled back! Like, what, the, HECKK?

Sherry was not always this way, when in Grade 1, she was as sweet as can be, with pink hair and lovely eyes, she sparkled. But, all her sparkles disappeared when she layed her eyes on Gray. ANd when Erza entered the picture. Well, let's just say. It was a recipe for disaster!

* * *

**Loke's POV (FOR FUN) ;)**

Wow, was Lucy stunning, and of course all the other girls in class, of course! Except Sherry. She creeps me out.

Erza sure had some guts to stand up to me, Loke the Lion, and she also declined my lovely invitation to spend some time with me! Wow. But she was hot. I mean, she was wearing blue jeans and red sneakers, with a lovely red tank top with a jacket over top. And her hair messily hang from a braid, which I saw, she braided in the bathroom.

Lucy had blonde hair, and brown eyes, and she was L-O-V-E-L-Y! WOW! I would love to talk to her, but, Gray and Natsu were totally hogging the attention of them. Gray with Erza and Natsu with Lucy. I think this is highly unfair, I mean, they get these 2 lovely girls and I get Cana with Mira, sercretly giggling in the corner with a red marker, Levy more interested in the book than me and Lisanna, who was glaring at Lucy.

I don't know why, but, I think, this is gonna be a great year!

* * *

**Loke really got his flirting hormones early c; and I promised, Lucy's arrival and a teeny tiny bit of romance. Well, enjoy, I typed at least 1,000 words, so, I'm quite proud :') Well, grade six probably won't be as exciting, Lyon might arrive whenever I feel like adding him, surprises, you love surprises, right? Anyway, enjoy this chapter (should've wrote this earlier xD) I know, Sherry was being a b-, and Ultear perfectly had every single right to judge her. (My opinion) and Gray, yes! Finally! c: Now this is done, I'm good. Wait til next time guys!**

**Buh-bye!**

**~The Pokester **


	7. Elementary School: Grade 6

**Grade 6~10-11**

**Grayza3160: Um. 100? Dang. That's alottttttt. I'll try c:**

**My music is anime: Yes! -snoopy happy dance-**

**Girl with Life Full of Anime: Well, maybe this chapter has some of that Loke stuff. (Is it Loki or Loke?) and Ultear, she'll know about it... Later on.**

**bella-romeo: That face is priceless . xD and yes she is I didn't feature that though.**

**TheShipWeirdo: I know. I had those moments. Ugh. Yep. Hope you like the last part! -HINT HINT-**

**Lalapie203: Yes. Yes she is. In grade 7.**

**Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, although I do wish I had Mashima's art talent...**

* * *

Gray kicked the pebble in front of him, he was walking side by side with Natsu, who was rambling on about Lisanna not talking to him and how Lucy was so nice.

He wasn't listening.

He was too busy concentrating on the fact that he was going to see Erza again, Erza, his crush. His stomach had butterflies in them and he was feeling nauseated. He can't wait to see her again, but at the same time, he doesn't want to see her.

Fate, was always never listening to Gray, so, of course, he saw her.

Her scarlet hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a dress, a red dress, as red as her hair, and black flats. She was gorgeous.

If this was grade 1, he wouldn't have cared less about what she wore. But now, now he feels like he can't take his eye off her. And _damn_, those curves, he started at her hair and slowly made his down to...

Gray shook his head, what was he doing?! The last thing he wanted was for Erza to think he was a pervert. (Which he kind of was.)

He just hoped his cousin, Lyon, doesn't lay his eyes on her.

_"Gray! Look, this is Lyon, your cousin."_

_"What? Lyon, the white-haired dude?"_

_"Hey! I do not have white hair! It's ice blue!"_

_"Gray, apologize, anyway, he's here to join your school!"_

_"WHHHAAAATTTT?!"_

Gray rubbed his hand through his hair, and looked to his right. Lyon was happily chatting with Natsu and ever-so-often raised an eyebrow at what he was saying. Gray looked down. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. He, was too distracted in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Erza was right in front of him.

-BUMP-

Papers scattered and a raven-haired boy looked up to see that Erza, was lying on top of him with a really, really red face. This was the first time he was so close to her, other than last year's incident.

"Ummm. Erza?''

"Huh, oh yeah? Oh wait!" Erza jumped up, and looked down with a blushing red face. "S-sorry."

Gray grinned. Then blushed. "It's... Okay."

Erza looked up and smiled, a beautiful smile. "Well. See you in school." Her last words before departing to Levy and Lucy who were waiting for her. Levy pushed up her glasses. "What was that all about?" "I... I just kind of fell on Gray."

* * *

Makarov stood at the entrance of the school, on a stool, and shook hands with whoever passed him. Gray shook his hand. And Makarov smiled, then leaned in and whispered,

"I see how your making goo-goo eyes at Ms. Scarlet over there, she's a tough one, keep on your toes, boy."

Gray stood there, stunned, with his mouth, half opened. Did he... What?!

* * *

Erza, felt something brush her shoulders, she turned around to face the person, it was Loke.

"Hello, Miss Erza."

"What? Miss?"

"Oh, do you prefer Mrs then? What about Mrs Leo?"

"Huh? What? No!"

"Don't be shy, I know you want it." -wink-

"Oh my god Loke. you are impossible."

Erza threw her hands up in frustration and quickly left to her locker to where her friends were standing and watching. Everything. And, well, Loke. He just grinned and walked cooly back to his friends.

Gray was watching. Watching everything. It popped a nerve in his head, he literally fumed. Loke had some nerve to hit on Erza. Hopefully, Lyon's not like Loke.

Lyon wasn't. But he was still amazed at the scarlet haired girl's beauty and talent. Lyon watched in admiration as Erza, was showing Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Lucy and Levy how to make your own bracelet using threads. Mira looked up and caught Lyon's eye, she smiled and winked and then averted her gaze to Erza then back to Lyon. Lyon quickly looked down and blushed.

* * *

Laxus, who finally trapped Freed somewhere with a random girl, walked to the girls and gave a nod at them. Erza nodded back and then averted her eyes back to the bracelets. Laxus chuckled, then threw his hands around Erza's shoulder, who tried to get out of his grip, he whispered, "Erza, its just me. Besides, I'm here for Cana."

Erza's eyes formed into round O's and she looked back, bewildered, Laxus gave her a pleading look and she hesitantly agreed. She nodded, and to the group, who were all staring at her to see what Laxus was up to, she said, "Cana." She then jerked her head toward Laxus, and Cana looked at her and then to Laxus with a stern face, she sighed, then nodded.

Mira looked back to see if they were out of earshot and said, "Let's follow them." All the girls nodded, and then quietly made their way to the direction Laxus dragged Cana to.

* * *

"Alright, Dreyar. What do you want?"

"Want? More like need, you." He smirked and leaned in until their faces were inches apart. Cana stepped back and back and back until she ended on the side of a wall, she shivered. Laxus slammed out both his arms on the side of the walls, and he grinned. Wide-eyed, Cana tried to escape, but, um, failed.

Laxus leaned in even closer, and Cana blushed, and looked down quickly. They were soooo close.

* * *

Erza gaped, Mira grinned, Lucy blushed, Levy looked down. And Lisanna? She just smirked.

"Do... Do you think she needs help?" Levy muttered.

"Oh, of course not. Secretly, she's probably enjoying this." Mira whispered and her grin turned into a smirk.

"I think... We should give her some privacy..." Erza said, an eyebrow arched up high.

"But..." Mira quickly closed her mouth after Erza gave her a glare. Mira quickly nodded to Levy and Lucy. Lucy opened her mouth, then shut it, and looked around and pointed to the way they came. Erza sighed, and started walking down the hall. Mira whimpered, pouted, then followed. Lucy and Levy quickly followed behind. Lisanna had to go to the girl's room.

* * *

Sherry stepped into the room 6A, looked around and spotted Ultear, who was busy twirling her hair and reading a book. She squinted. Right beside Ultear was Gray, who jokingly pointed at some of the words in the book, and right beside Gray was a handsome looking guy with spiky ice-blue hair. Sherry gasped, and then gaped. 2 hotties were talking to Ultear and...

And she wasn't invited into the conversation!

She looked back and then she saw... Erza... Talking to... Him. Sherry sighed and dropped her gaze, her eyes felt teary and she exited the room. She couldn't deal with this anymore. She ran.

* * *

Erza stood beside Ultear, smiling and was happily chatting with Gray. She chuckled over something Natsu had said, but then looked up from the book Ultear recommended her. A flash of pink escaped the room. She gasped. Sherry.

"Be right back guys, I need to go to the washroom."

"Okay Erza, be back in 15 minutes 'kay?

Erza dashed out of the room and ran to the only place girls can cry by themselves. the washroom.

She pushed the door open and she quickly scanned the room. No one was in here. Except... there was sniffling behind one stall door. Pink hair covered the stall floor and a another sniffle.

"Sherry?"

"Go away Erza! Stop rubbing it in my face!" -sniff-

"Okay... fine. But, just so you know, I'm here for you."

There was a pause and the sound of the toilet paper holder rolling, and a click. The stall door opened.

Erza gaped. Sherry stood there, pink hair a mess, smudged red eyes, and fingers were holding onto her skirt, tightly.

"I really don't like you sometimes, you know."

Erza arched an eyebrow, "Really."

Sherry shrugged. "Yeah, you, I just don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Be friendly to the ones who hate you the most."

Erza grinned, and then winked, "I guess it's a talent."

They both laughed out loud to this, and the grinned at each other.

"Shoot! 2 more minutes until class!"

"Race you there!"

And at galloping speed, they quickly ran out of the washroom.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? :o I added some Laxana... ;D and Sherry doesn't hate Erza now, and Juvia is coming next year! :D Okay. enjoy this chapter! And please leave a review for me!**

**~The Pokester**


	8. High School: Grade 7-Part 1

**Grade 7-12-13**

**Hiii. Everybody! This took soooo long. I'm a failure as an write ;w;**

**YoIt'sMe: Thank you very much. :D And I know. I'm a slow updater. '-' **

**Girl With Life Full Of Anime: I like them both but I just don't like CanaXHibiki and well. IDK who to put her with. But I also love Miraxus! ^-^**

**my music is anime: She doesn't. Well, in my story yes.**

**bella-romeo: I know, thank you thank you. C: -BEWARE OF SLOW UPDATER-**

**TheShipWeirdo: Thank you, I like Miraxus but I don't know who to put Cana with and I'm not a big fan of CanaXHibiki. Right now, Nalu isn't on the "exciting stage" yet, but I'll guarantee there will be more of them. And yes, I will create more chapters for a grade if interesting enough, possibly this one.**

**ON WITH LE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Fairytail so frickin much. But no.**

* * *

Erza sucked in her breath, this year, it was a chilly, scratch that, VERY CHILLY fall. Her fingers were numb and her nose was red, she sniffled.

"L-levy?"

"Yeah Erza?" Levy's face was buried in her book and her eyes scanned the words, not looking ahead, but still in perfect steps with Erza and Lucy.

"Me and Lucy ha-have a question for you."

"What's the matter?"

"HOW THE HECK ARE YOU NOT BOTHERED BY THE WIND AND YOU'RE STILL READING YOUR BOOK?" Lucy quickly yelled out. Eyes wide with curiosity.

"It's natural I guess.." Levy said shaking her head.

* * *

Gray stood on the pavement and looked up, he saw Natsu. He quickly scanned the pink-ette's outfit, and his eyebrows shot up like a rocket. Natsu stood there, holding a brown book bag, his usual pinkish white scarf, t-shirt and jeans.

"It's nice to know someone other than me isn't cold."

"It's not cold at all. What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

He kept on walking, he never thought he would be friends with Natsu. The jerk who said he had droopy eyes. I mean, they were like. Enemies. You know?

Natsu quickly looked ahead, hoping to catch sight of the girls. He stopped short. He saw Lucy and Erza in front of the school entrance. Lucy. His stomach tightened.

No. No. No. NO. He can't possibly have a crush on... Lucy. Besides, he already promised Lisann. But, Lucy. She's different.

* * *

All the students of 7A walked into class , looking around for their seats.

The teacher was a skinny woman, hair wrapped in a bun. She looked up, pale skin wrinkled and finger nail painted a crimson red.

"Why, hello. I'm Mrs. Casty and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year." She smiled and twirled her hair around one finger.

"You have science first today and I hope you enjoy it, the schedule handed out to you has all the info on it. Tomorrow I hope you bring your P.E clothes."

"Alright, well, you can leave for science now." Mrs. Casty raised her hand to indicate the direction. But stopped herself.

"I forgot! Heh. We have a new student this year. Erza, can you take her around school today?"

Erza perked up, new student, how come she didn't see her earlier?

She smiled, "Sure, Mrs. Casty."

"Come in Juvia."

From the entrance, stepped in a blue hair girl, who had pale skin.

"H-hi everybody."

The bluenette blushed and looked down, all the students were looking at her curiously.

Mrs. Casty coughed, loudly and everyone stepped out of their daze and got ready for the next class. Room 308.

* * *

The science teacher wrote his name out on the black board. "Mr. Basil is my name." "Today, we'll be starting our science fair right now. You might've heard of it in sixth grade from some of the now-eighth graders."

And he added, "I'll be picking the partners. Thank you very much." Half of the class groaned, and some were excited. I bet only Cana and MiraJane noticed the glint in Mr. Basil's eyes, the glint of a true matchmaker.

He took a small magnet and a piece of paper and stuck it on the board.

"This is the list, take a look at it yourself."

The entire class rushed up to the piece of paper and looked for their own names.

**Science Fair Partners**

**-Erza and Gray**

**-Lyon and Juvia**

**-Sherry and Ren**

**-Natsu and Lucy**

**-Cana, MiraJane, Laxus**

**-Evergreen and Elfman**

**-Jellal and Ultear**

**-Lisanna and Bixlow**

**-Bisca and Alzack**

* * *

Erza looked on, interested in the other partners, she slowly made her way down, and gasped.

Jellal. That name plastered on the piece of paper. Could it be? Him?

She bit her lips, trying not to cry. She looked behind him. A blue-haired boy with a red tattoo sat at the back, only one not standing. He looked up, and smiled.

Erza quickly turned around and rushed to the teacher's desk.

"May I go to the washroom?"

"Sure, here's the pass."

She took the pass and quickly fled the room. She thought no one was watching. No one was.

Except a certain raven-haired boy. And a pink-haired girl.

* * *

Sherry's pink eyes fluttered across the room, who was Ren? She turned her gaze to Erza who was suppose to be standing next to her, she gasped. A tangle of scarlet strands fled the room. Sherry cringed. It was déjà-vu all over again.

As she left, she caught sight of a black haired boy with tanned skin, staring at her.

* * *

"Erza? Its me, Sherry."

"Him, Jellal, came back."

"What do you-" Then stopped herself, Erza could only be talking about the blue-nette that left this school a few years ago. He broke her heart. Sherry sighed. They were so little, and so care-free until he came along.

"I mean, forget him. He betrayed you, and all of us."

"I-I know, but, h-he was my first friend!"

"You always told me to he strong and let no one stand in your way. Please Erza. At least follow your own motto."

"Your right." Sherry heard a click, then the stall door opened. Sherry furrowed her brows, no matter how much Erza cried, she'll always be that pretty.

"Come on, let's go." Erza said, ignoring her own tears.

"Yeah, let's." Sherry smiled and led the way.

* * *

Lucy quickly saw Lisanna glancing her way, a look of pure hatred and envy. Lucy sighed. What made her hate her so much?

Natsu walked up to Lucy and grinned. "Luce! We get to be science buddies!"

"L-Luce?" Lucy winced.

"Yep. You nickname." Natsu said casually.

"Oh! And come by my home today, we got to start working on it. My dad makes some killer burgers." Brushing off the fact that he just invited a girl, to his home. Where his bedroom is located.

"Natsu! I don't know where you live!" Lucy shouted, then stopped. Whispering the last part.

"Oh, sorry. Here." He handed her a piece of paper he just wrote on and gave it to her. He then strolled back to his friends.

* * *

Erza walked up to Gray, who was busy dialing his locker combination.

"Gray."

Gray looked up from his locker, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering... You know. Since we're doing that project together... Do you want to come by my house to work on it maybe?"

Gray turned around, and without any expressions, said, "I saw you in that bathroom crying over... Him." Jerking his head to where Jellal was standing, silently watching them.

"Oh that? That was nothing, you coming or not?" Erza said, trying not to burst in to tears again.

"Yeah, of course." Gray looked down, taking her words into his brain, nothing? Crying in a bathroom was nothing?

"Listen, Gray, I have to show Juvia around, did you see her?"

"She's the new kid right? Over in the school swimming pool probably. I saw her go in there."

"Thanks, Gray! Your the best!" She quickly hugged him and ran of in the direction of the pool.

Gray stood still for a moment, after realizing what just happened, he blushed madly. Man, did she have to make everything harder for him?

* * *

Juvia gazed at the blue sparkly clean chlorine pool. She touched the water, slowly. As if every drop was the most delicate thing ever.

"JUVIA!"

"Erza-san?"

"Come on, time for the tour remember?"

"Oh sorry, Juvia forgot."

"You talk in third-person?"

Juvia twitched then smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Yes, it makes Juvia feel safer, Juvia knows it's silly."

"No, no of course not! Anything that makes me feel safe, I don't care what others think."

Juvia blinked, she felt a lot better here in FairyTail.

"Juvia already had tour though, by Gray-sama." As she said his name, her eyes filled with hearts.

"Really, well, that was nice of him." Erza smiled and pushed back a strand of hair.

"Yeah, it really was." Juvia smiled and blushed, cheeks tinted with pink.

"Well, I have to head to lunch now, hey. Wanna join us? We got a lot of room in our table!"

"Juvia would love to!" And Erza led the way, with Juvia skipping behind her, every so often, glance at the pool behind them.

Juvia smiled. This was the first time, she experienced friendliness after separating from Phantom Lord, a school for the troubled kids.

* * *

**OMG GUYS! I AM FINISHED! Okay, I included a bit of Nalu, and the science project was an excuse to pair up people of course. And why Laxus is in a group of 3? Well, it was all matchmaker and I didn't know which one to choose for him, so both! And opinions on which one should get Laxus, if you answer this, please provide another option for the other person not paired up with Laxus. And thanks for reading, this is just part one, I know. Reviews are lovely!**

**~The Pokester**


	9. High School: Grade 7-Part 2

**Girl with Life Full of Anime: He is, isn't he. ;) and thank you very much. ^^**

**TheShipWeirdo: I thought of doing that, but I wasn't convinced that I liked Cana being alone. But you'll probably enjoy this chapter. (Reward for randomest post ever.)**

**bella-romeo: My teachers do it all the time and they never pair me up with the guy I like. So. Psh. _**

**lalapie203: Thanks! And the pairing is Laxus X Mira and Cana: ALONE AND FREE. C:**

**Enjoy this chap, I included LaxusXErza. But of course, that's only for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I, the Pokester, does not own fairytail. **

* * *

Erza sat in her room. Twirling her hair around her pen. She sighed. It was Saturday afternoon, she invited Gray over to work on the science project.

She told him to come at around 1 o' clock, it was 12:30, she should get ready. She hurried downstairs to the kitchen and brought up a plate. She took some Oreos and placed them on the plate and poured 2 glasses of milk. She ran back upstairs and placed it on her vanity table. She then got out a green notebook and wrote out,

_Science Project, Gray and Erza._

_Q: How do you make slime?_

She closed up her notebook and looked around for the book she recently took out from the library. Levy got her into books and she just loved the ones in the romance section. She blushed to herself.

And this led to thinking about Gray, and then thinking about her parents off on a honeymoon, and how the maid, Helen was off today, which led to a very, very, weird thought.

_She and Gray were going to be alone, in her house. And he started stripping recently so..._

Erza smacked herself, how could she think about stuff like that. Gray doesn't like her like that... Right?

As she was shaking her head, the doorbell rang and she ran to get it. She stopped, ran a hand through her mussed up hair and opened the door.

Gray was standing there with a smirk plastered on his face. He was carrying a leather bag and a blue leathered book.

"Hi Erza."

"Hey."

"Um. Can I come in?"

Erza blinked then regained herself and moved aside to let Gray in. Gray chuckled and stood near the counter and said, "So, where should we work?"

"Anywhere, your choice." Erza shrugged.

Gray smirked, "Then how about your bedroom?"

Erza's eyes got big and blushed, "M-My bedroom?"

"Yeah, since most of your stuff is there, right?"

"O-Oh yeah."

She led him up the stairs and he plopped himself on the bean bag chair in her room and took out a pencil. She sat on her chair beside her desk and gestured to the Oreos and milk on her table.

"Would you like some?"

"Sure. Thanks." He took a bite of one of the cookies and swallowed. He eyed the milk suspiciously, Erza chuckled.

"Yes, you can have some milk too."

He nodded and reached for a glass of milk gulping it down. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Erza bit into one of the cookies and chewed, thinking of how cute Gray was when he was eating, before she even thought about what she was thinking, Gray interrupted her thoughts.

"So, for the science project, I was wondering if we could something on, I don't know, how to make slime?"

"I was thinking the same thing! Yeah, we should try that."

"I didn't know a girl like you liked slime."

"What do you mean, girl like me?"

Gray smiled and looked around, finally taking in his surroundings. The room was pale pink with a canopy bed, white vanity table and a walk-in closet. On some shelves were rows of books and some stuffed animals.

He made a face and stood up and opened the doors of the walk-in closet. He looked back at Erza who was looking at him, curiously.

"How long is this walk-in closet here?"

"About 10 metres." She said, her voice plain and dry as she continued munching a cookie. Now she started eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"No reason." Gray said as he plopped himself back on the bean bag chair.

"Come on, we have to start working, it's due on Friday!"

Gray chuckled at the tone of Erza's voice. "Yep, let's get started.

"Um. Gray, your clothes." Erza said, looking away.

"What?" Gray looked down and he saw he lost his shirt.

"S-!" Erza giggled.

* * *

Lucy walked, breathing in the thin autumn air. She was warm enough as she was wearing a jacket, sweater, scarf, mittens, tuque, and some long comfy jeans. She held up a piece of paper, and stopped walking.

"8899 Fairy Road. Huh. Only 1 block from my house."

She looked around and spotted a pinky red house, and squinted her eyes at the address number. 8899. Yep, she was here.

She walked down the pavement and knocked gently on the door, there was a "Dad, I'll get it!" and the door opened revealing Natsu, grinning, like a, well, idiot. I mean, a Natsu, since both things are the same.

Natsu led Lucy in and she was met with a big smile on Igneel's face.

"H-Hi Mr. Dragneel, I heard you could make some killer burgers..." Lucy awkwardly said, in the tone of I'm-just-trying-to-be-polite.

Igneel grinned. "Yep, that's me. Don't be so polite, call me Igneel. And would you like to taste some of burgers later?"

"Sure." Lucy chirped out, finally noticing her starvation.

"Come on Lucy, let's go up to my room."

"EH?" Lucy yelled out, thinking of something else.

Natsu didn't notice the tone of her voice and said, "To work on the science project, remember?"

Lucy gulped then relaxed. "Oh yeah."

She took her polka dotted backpack and followed behind Natsu.

Natsu stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, revealing a fire red room, with posters, a desk, a closet and a single bed. Lucy stepped inside and sat on a wooden chair nearby while Natsu plopped himself on his bed.

He looked at her and then patted the space beside him, Lucy hesitantly moved to sit beside him.

Natsu grinned, and then pulled out a notebook from his desk and took a pencil.

"I have this great idea, what about how caterpillars eat their food?"

"What? No."

"Why jumping beans jump?"

"No!"

"How dogs smile?"

"NO!"

* * *

Cana felt relaxed, knowing she was doing the science experiment by herself, and smirked at the fact of Mira and Laxus together.

Earlier~

_Cana, knocked on the door of Mr. Basil's classroom gently, and heard his voice. She entered._

_"So, Cana, what did you come here for?"_

_"You see, I was wondering if I can, like, work by myself on the science project. Because I don't like working in 3's. And besides, don't Mira and Laxus look good together?"_

_The glint in his eyes came back._

_"Now, now. I know you are a natural matchmaker Ms. Alberona. But since you are willing to give Laxus to Mira, you can work by yourself." He smiled._

_"Oh thanks!" Chirped Cana and left the room with a sneaky smirk on her lips._

_"Mission Complete." _

When she told Mira, her eyes literally popped out of her head. Ah. How good to be matchmaker again. And her teacher is one too! She got a good laugh out of that one. To be honest, she used to have a crush on Laxus, but she's independent now, who needs a man?

* * *

Mira sat in a cafe, waiting for Laxus to arrive. She ordered a cup of hot chocolate and she sat there, sipping it. Laxus slipped into the door of the cafe and called Mira's name. Mira looked up and smiled and waved him over.

"Where's Alberona?"

"Working with herself in her own little group." Mira snorted, sipping her drink again.

"Wait. So, she left us alone?" Laxus asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Mira looked away, studying a work of art in the cafe.

Laxus looked away too and waved a waitress over, he smiled. The waitress, only 16, blushed and quickly ran away to get his order. When she came back, she gave him a smile and asked him if he needed anything more. Laxus said no, but Mira wanted a small piece of chocolate cake.

The waitress averted her eyes to Mira with a deathly stare as if Mira was stealing "her man".

She promptly left and her pink waiter dress swished behind.

Mira glared at Laxus, who raised both of his hands up.

"Woah, calm down there Mira. I didn't do anything."

"Nothing? Nothing as in I didn't get my cake." Laxus chuckled.

He put his hands on the table, ''You sound exactly like Erza."

Mira's mouth dropped. "You? And... Erza?!"

"Hey. Don't act so surprised. I used to have a thing for her."

Mira literally spitted out her drink and choked. "OH MY GOD. TELL ME."

"Well." Laxus scratched his head.

"It all happened like this..." Laxus said quietly.

* * *

_1 year ago~_

_Erza sat quietly in the public library, flipping through the pages of a delicate purple book. She sighed. Recently, she started reading romance books, now, she just can't stop reading them._

_She shook her head, no one knew, except, Levy._

_Just as she was beginning to close the book, she caught sight of lightning blonde hair._

_Laxus? What was he doing here?_

_She peered through the aisle and saw him take out a book, she couldn't quite see._

_Laxus whipped around and caught her staring at him. He smiled and disappeared behind a bookcase. _

_Erza furrowed her brows, where did he go?_

_Laxus appeared behind her and whispered, "Boo."_

_Wide-eyed Erza turned around and chuckled. "You should try harder than that Laxus to scare me."_

_"At least you flinched, thats good enough for me."_

_Erza smiled and quickly inserted the book back into its place on the shelf. Laxus raised his eyebrows._

_"What's this?" He took hold of the purple book and his eyebrows shot up like a rocket. _

_"Ooooh. Titania is very naughty." He said when he read the summary of the book._

_Erza blushed and snatched the book away. "Sh-shut up!"_

_"Scarlet stuttered. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, on one condition."_

_Erza eyed him suspiciously, "What condition?"_

_"Let me take you on a date."_

* * *

Gray walked down the pavement, slowly, he just left from Erza's house. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and breathed in the chilly air.

His house was by the riverside, the place where he could just be alone. He saw the river and the bridge in the distance and quickened his pace.

Just as he was getting ready to cross the bridge, he stopped. And looked down.

The blue water of the river gleamed in the moonlight, and a cascade of red curls swirled in the air. Gray's eyes got wide.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, this is only part 3! More coming along the way! :D and the cliffhanger was on purpose.**

**~The Pokester**


End file.
